narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iwayanagi Clan
The Iwayanagi clan (岩柳一族. Iwayanagi Ichizoku) is a noble clan of , and the members are considered to be unmatched in the art of , as well as being reputed as the clan who laid the foundation of the group that would eventually become the , thereby signifying their infamy in the history of the Hidden Mist. Background During the ancient age, around the time of the founding of Kirigakure, there existed a group of Shinobi-Samurai who was, like all other Clans in the area, "tribal," in some ways of speaking, though compared to most others, the founding members of the Iwayanagi clan were mercenaries, similar to the Senju and Uchiha clans back during the age of the . These "forefathers" of the rest of the clan were usually stronger than the typical Shinobi due to their specializations, and during the age of Kirigakure's founding, the Iwayanagi clan members migrated to the newly formed village in order to have a home, where they, unbeknownst to most, would begin laying out the foundation for one of Kirigakure's most dangerous organizations: the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Abilities As expected of a clan from Kirigakure, members of the Iwayanagi clan are taught in several ninja skills, though the most notable skills are as follows: , , , and . Naturally, all members of the clan hold an affinity towards and are usually well-versed and highly skilled in the usage of from the field. Naturally though, due to the exceptional focus on the use of Kenjutsu within the clan, the Iwayanagi are considered to be the most skilled and talented swordsmen in the Mist. Through the deeper studies in the way of Kenjutsu, the Iwayanagi clan has come to develop a unique sword fighting style: (剣道, Literally meaning: Way of The Sword), which members of the clan usually mix together with the use of the fighting style: , therefore allowing them a solid, fluid style of swordplay that can only truly be described as "a whirlwind of sword slashes". Members of the Iwayanagi clan have chakra reserves usually of average size, being comparable to the standard Uchiha or Hyūga. In terms of common mental traits the Iwayanagi share, each member possesses an exceptionally strong mental fortitude, as well as the aptitude of never willingly selling out an ally, similar to the . Physiology In terms of physiology, a member of the Iwayanagi clan effectively is like any other ordinary shinobi, however, it is to be noted that members of the clan, once they reach a certain maturity, gain access to the clan's unique trait: sprouting a wing from their non-dominant shoulder blade. This singular wing is typically white, though there have been rare instances in which the wing has been jet-black in coloration. Of course, though, this wing allows a member of the Iwayanagi clan to soar into the skies, effectively achieving a form of flight. Clan Traditions From the tender age of 5 years old, a member of the Iwayanagi clan begins training under guidance from instructors or their parents in the various arts that are taught amongst the Iwayanagi clan. At birth, a unique sword is crafted of a unique blend of two materials: Hihīrokane, Chakra Steel and Meteorite Steel, tethered and attuned uniquely to the newborn child's chakra signature, therefore bestowing an innate, unique connection between user and sword. From the day they turn 5, they are given their sword to bond with, deepening the already innate connection, as well as helping the youngling to better refine themselves mentally. Once they reach the age of 10, after 5 years of brutal training daily, an Iwayanagi is considered an adult, and due to this, they are sent to the , where they then go onto graduate and become Genin. Religion Though they have no true religious connections, members of the Iwayanagi clan, instead, meditate with their swords, and through this, achieve a sort of "spiritual connection" with their blade. It is often referred to simply as "Sword Meditation". Though, there is a particular Deity that they pray to, known to the Iwayanagi as the "God of the Hearth," whom they believe grants them the skill to wield the mythical metals they craft their weapons from without either the crafters nor the wielders suffering drawbacks from wielding the weapons. Clan Politics The Iwayanagi clan runs on the principle of loosely structured patriarchy, in which the strongest male of the new generation is crowned the new Leader of the Clan by the previous Leader. However, the leader can also be effectively determined by wisdom, teaching other clansmen and training others. Coming of Age Rite By structure, the Iwayanagi clan is known for their coming of age ceremony, in which a prospective adult of the clan demonstrates the first of the clan's hiden techniques: the Chakra Blade Beam, on a target dummy. If basic mastery of this technique is demonstrated by a member, then a member is officially considered an adult, and thus sent to the Kirigakure Academy. Trivia * The physiology portion of the Iwayanagi Clan is inspired by Sephiroth's ability to sprout a wing from his back, demonstrated in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. * The Kendō and Sword Meditation aspects of the Iwayanagi Clan are loosely inspired by Bleach's Kendō and Jinzen respectively. * Despite the Clan having nothing to do with the , Metal Release, the Iwayanagi Clan, by the grace of their patron deity, can make weapons of Hihīrokane without suffering the drawbacks normally suffered by those who cannot use Metal Release. * Even though they specialize with Water Release, the Iwayanagi Clansmen are known for using and techniques to utilize -oriented techniques. Category:Clans